


Celestabellebethabelle, Celestabellabethabelle, Celestabellabethabelle, Mabel

by MotherOftheUniverse



Series: The Stars Are Dying [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bullying, Heathers References, Mabel Pines' Sweaters, Mean Girls, Middle School, Middle School Sucks, The Stars Are Dying, timestuck au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24264127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherOftheUniverse/pseuds/MotherOftheUniverse
Summary: After being adopted by the Pines family, Mabel and Dipper experience their first day of school with their new brothers. Mabel a chance to sit with the popular girls, but unfortunately, they're complete jerks. Sitting with them offers immunity from bullies, and refusing their offer would make them an enemy. It's a sticky choice, but little does Mabel know, she's got experience with knocking jerks down a peg or two. And with her brother's there besides her, she may be able to do just that.The Second Installment in my Timestuck AU
Relationships: Dipper Pines & Mabel Pines, Dipper Pines & Stan Pines, Ford Pines & Mabel Pines, Ford Pines & Stan Pines, Mabel Pines & Original Character(s), Mabel Pines & Stan Pines
Series: The Stars Are Dying [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715821
Comments: 15
Kudos: 57





	1. Beutiful

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this story is totally a Heather's reference. 
> 
> This story in the series isn't gonna be very plot heavy; just a little bit of fun and character exploration. I liked the idea of Mabel getting herself into a mean girls kind of situation, so here we are. 
> 
> Enjoy!

The first sight Dipper was greeted by when waking up in the morning for his first day of school was the sight of his sister, her face inches from his. She was smiling like a maniac, way to peppy for how early in the morning it was, and she already had glitter in her hair, and little bits of a demonic concoction she called “Mabel Juice” dripping down her chin. 

Dipper let out a rather unmanly scream. 

“HAPPY FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!!!” She shouted, springing upright into a standing position, and bashing her head on the bunk bed above her. “I’m ok!” She insisted. Dipper had a feeling that if his sister hit herself on something one more time, she’d start getting brain damage. 

From the other wall of the room, Stan and Ford groggily peeled their eyes open, awoken by the sound of their screaming sister. Mabel quickly ran to the bed, and jumped backwards, landing on Stanley with a thud. 

“My back!” He whimpered out. 

“IT’S THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!!” Mabel sang. “THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!! AND THE FIRST TIME I’M GOING TO SCHOOL WITH MY NEW BROTHERS!!” 

“The first time going to school that we can remember too,” Dipper grumbled. “And something tells me it’s  _ not _ something to get this excited about,” 

Mabel spat a raspberry at her twin. “Don’t be a party pooper, Dip-Dop!” She stood up, grabbed the blankets covering Stan, and threw them off dramatically. Stan looked very unamused. 

“I hate everything,” He grumbled. 

Mabel grabbed the whole boy and flipped him over her tiny shoulder. It wasn’t a wide enough space for him to lay on, so he ended up being stabbed in the belly by her bone. She didn’t seem to care. 

“I can’t believe I’ll be going to school with Stan and Ford!” She cheered. “I’ve always wanted to do this,” 

“How long until the bus leaves exactly?” Ford mumbled, sitting up in his bed, watching Mabel prance around the room with Stanley, who looked as if he was about to throw up. 

“Kill me!!” Stan moaned out, knowing that only the sweet release of death could save him from his sister's shenanigans. 

“We’ve got two hours until the bus leaves, which gives us enough time to pick our outfits, eat breakfast, put stickers on our notebooks, and chug four cups of Mabel Juice! Only then, will we be ready for school! And if time permits, we can have a dance party in celebration,” 

“Does she have an _off_ button?” Ford asked Dipper. Dipper just shook his head, much to the despair of his brothers.

* * *

True to her words, Mabel made sure that everyone dressed in good “first day” outfits. Which, for the boys, included nice jeans and button down shirts, much to Stanley’s dismay. Mabel had let Ford keep the bomber jacket, since it was stylish enough for her standards, and Dipper had made the claim that she could pry away his pine tree hat from his cold dead fingers. 

“Ok, ok! You can keep the hat,” She finally relented with a huff. “No need to go all cray-cray on me,” 

“Wherever you came from seems to have really weird word phrases,” Ford observed. 

Mabel herself, of course, wore a loose, hand-knit yellow sweater with a black poodle pattern on it, along with a pink cotton skirt, topped every accessory she could find. Her long curls were held back with a bow, and her hair sparkled. 

“How much glitter did you dump on yourself this time,” Dipper grumbled. 

Mabel just smiled smugly, and headed out of the room for breakfast. Stan groggily grabbed his backpack, dragging it behind him as he and Ford followed their sister downstairs. 

Dipper gave a small smile. His sister’s happiness meant everything to him. She was lively and excited; as she should be. The scabs on her wrist were hidden by her sweater. She wouldn’t pay them a second thought. 

Dipper slipped under his bed, where the air ducts sat. He pulled the loose grate covering it off, and took a look at what he’d hidden inside. 

A glass tube with gold caps, and the names “Dipper and Mabel” written in red ink on the label. 

He and his sister had shown up to Glass Shard beach with no recollection of who they were or why they were there. They were welcomed into the family Pines, and had become best of friends with the siblings who found them; a second pair of twins, Stanford and Stanley. They searched the cave they’d woken up in for clues as to how they arrived in this strange place, but all they’d found was broken glass and machinery, and a tape measure with funky mechanics inside. 

And, of course, the glass tube which Dipper held in his hands, but he hadn’t told a soul about it. Touching the object had brought to him a violent dream of his sister hurting herself; something so vivid it had to be a memory, but something so  _ wrong _ that Dipper prayed it wasn’t. 

Either way, he didn’t want to show Mabel. Or anyone, for that matter. He wouldn’t allow that miserable world to exist. He would never allow a reality that hurt his sister  _ that  _ much come to fruition. 

“DIPPER! HURRY! WE NEED BREAKFAST!!” Mabel called from downstairs. Dipper wondered briefly how displeased their pa would be that Mabel had been shouting. He didn’t like it when people yelled in the house. It scared away pawn-shop customers, according to him. Their Pa would snap at Ford and Dipper something good if they had been the one’s yelling, and probably put Stan on a week’s worth of Dish Duty. For Mabel, though, Dipper imagined he’d only grumpily remind her of the house rules. 

Dipper placed the tube back in it’s hiding place, and went downstairs to join his siblings for breakfast. 

Stan had fallen back asleep in his chair, his cheek resting in his cereal bowl, while Ford absentmindedly flicked locks of his twin's hair. Their mom held a cup of coffee to her lips, her eyes requiring quite the bag check. Shermie sat at the table trying to finish some of the homework he hadn’t done the day before, but seemed to be zoning out. Dipper felt about as ready to face the day as his mom looked. And of course, Mabel was bouncing in her seat as she ate her cereal, chatting non-stop. 

“Jeez, are none of you morning people?” She chastised them. Dipper just groaned in response. 

Mabel poked Stanley in his cheek. “Wake up, goober!” She demanded. The boy groggily lifted his head, his cheek covered in milk, with a few bits of cereal stuck to his face. Ford fell into a fit of giggles upon seeing the state of his twin. Dipper couldn’t help but laugh too. Maybe, with his siblings by his side, school would be fun.

* * *

School was about as boring as he expected it to be. 

Before the morning started, Dipper and Mabel had to meet with the principal. He was a nice enough guy with a crippling case of narcolepsy, and Mabel had thought he was funny. He gave them the usual talks about being a part of a school (nothing really new. Dipper had a feeling it was stuff he’d heard before, but, in the boring way). 

Classes didn’t feel like anything particularly new. The four siblings all had class together, but Mabel and Dipper weren’t able to sit anywhere near each other or Ford and Stan due to a lack of spare seats. Mabel had tried to pass Dipper a note, only for some snitch to call her out, getting her in trouble. 

The day continued to drag on. Mabel tried to stay in high spirits, but there was only so much you could do when you were bored out of your mind. 

At least their lockers were all next to each other. 

“You were right, Dipper,” Mabel said with a resigned sigh. “There is absolutely no glamour to school,” 

“Called it,” Dipper responded. 

“Oh, don’t look now,” Stanley groaned. “But here comes Crampelter,” 

A rather fat boy with blond hair in a bowl cut, along with his two friends, came marching up to the kids. 

“Well well, if it isn’t the loser twins,” He scoffed. “Ya find a class ta teach ya to be less of a freak, hand mutant?” He got up into Ford’s face, only to have Stanley push him away.

“Leave my brother alone!” He demanded. 

“Oh yeah?” Crampelter grabbed the smaller boy by his shirt collar and pulled him off his feat. “What’re ya gonna do about it, ya worthless dunce?” 

Mabel punched the larger boy in the side of the head. He fell down like a sack of potatoes, dropping Stanley. 

The boy looked up at the sweater-clad girl in intimidation and amazement. “You better not lay a finger on my brothers, or your gonna have to face the power of Mabel!” She threatened. 

Dipper stood by his sister. “Yeah! You wanna get to our brother's you're gonna have to go through us,” He didn’t believe he’d be much of a threat to the larger boy, but it was the sentiment that counted. 

Crampelter stared at Mabel, his face suddenly turning cherry red. “You’re strong!” He declared, impressed. He quickly got off the floor, dusted himself off, and tried to straighten his shirt. “Sorry, m’lady!” He squealed. “I’ll leave ya to it,” 

Crampelter suddenly reminded Dipper of someone he couldn’t remember, but knew he didn’t like. The boy scampered off, his walk giving dipper images of a young creep wearing a light blue suit. 

Dipper heard a few snickers, and turned his head to see three girls in trendy clothes giggling amongst themselves, staring at Mabel. He gave them a poignant glare; one that read “don’t mess with my sister”. The girls whispered among themselves, before wandering off. Mabel didn’t notice them. 

The bell for the next class rang. 

“Well, time to go to our next class,” Mabel said with a board sigh. Though, I don’t think Crampelter's gonna mess with us again,” 

“No, he will,” Ford grumbled. “But maybe not today,” 

* * *

Another boring class had gone by. Mabel decided to take a visit to the lady’s room before lunch, so she could splash some water in her face to stave off the exhaustion. 

She looked at her reflection in the mirror and growled a little. “Today was supposed to be the best day ever!” She complained to herself. “You were supposed to have fun with your brothers in school! But everything is stuffy and boring!” She pouted grumpily. “At least it’s lunch time,” 

“So, you're the new girl,” Said a voice from behind her. 

Mabel quickly turned to see three well-dressed girls standing by the bathroom stalls. They were extremely pretty. Their faces gave Mabel a warm kind of nostalgia, as blurry images of an old friend crept into her brain. A girl that dressed like these ones. 

The lead girl was dressed in black and white, with curly, strawberry blonde hair that was teased at the top, and secured in a half-up-half-down style in the back. “Your name is Mabel, right?” She asked. 

“Yeah,” Mabel responded. 

“We’ve been watching you, and you seem like the kinda girl who we can get along with,” The lead continued. She circled around Mabel, taking a look at her hair, and outfit. “You dress well,” She said. “The sweater feels a little bit silly, but you’ve got potential,” Mabel suddenly got a bad feeling about these girls, but tried to shove it away. Don't judge, and whatever.

“Just a little makeover, and you’ll be set to sit with us,” Said one of the second girls; a girl with short blond hair, and a green outfit. 

Mabel’s ears perked up at the words “makeover”. “Makeovers!” She cheered excitedly. “You guys wanna give me a makeover?”

“Of course, honey, we can’t have you looking like  _ that _ ,” The lead gestured to all of Mabel with a dismissive finger. Mabel frowned. What were these girls getting at?

“You see, us girls have been looking for a special someone for a while now,” The lead continued. 

“Someone who lacks the social knowledge we know, to train as a protege,” The second girl said. 

“Someone with potential, someone worthy of sitting with our group,” The third girl; a girl with shoulder-length black hair, dressed in blue. 

“We’re looking for someone we can make popular,” The leader summarized, “And you are our chosen target,” 

Mabel laughed awkwardly. “Uh, yeah… I’m not sure what that means, but…” 

“Don’t worry if you feel lost. We’ll walk you through everything,” The leader said, placing her hands onto Mabel’s. “Let us dress you up, and sit with us at our table. You’ll love it, I promise,” 

“You’ll be the center of attention,” The second girl bragged. 

“The  _ boys _ will love you,” The third added. 

Mabel perked up at the words “boys,” but then remembered she already had a couple of guys to get back to. “Listen, I’d love to, but me and my brother’s where gonna sit together, and—” 

“Oh, them?” The lead girl laughed. “We know those boys. One’s a nerd, and the other talks about dead rats. Don’t tell me you’d think you’d have more  _ fun _ sitting with  _ them _ then with  _ us _ ,” 

“You know, other girls,” The second added in. 

Mabel scratched the back of her neck. “I mean, I guess…” She said hesitantly, having a feeling that these girls weren’t gonna take “no” for an answer. 

“Then it’s decided!” The leader proclaimed. “Let’s dress you up, and take you to  _ our _ spot. You’ll love it, trust me,” 

Before Mabel knew what was happening, the three girls were taking her sweater and replacing it with more fashion-forward clothing. They dressed her in pink, teased her hair and pinned it back, and decorated her face with makeup. 

Mabel looked at herself in the mirror, feeling odd. She looked very pretty— that she had to admit. Those girls knew what they were doing. But she felt really uncomfortable without her sweater. 

“You look perfect,” The leader declared. “Oh, I’m Celine, by the way. The other two are Bella,” She gestured to the girl in blue, “And and Annabelle,” She gestured to the girl in green. 

“So…” Mabel laughed awkwardly, taking her sweater and shoving it into a backpack. “Does this mean we’re friends, or something?” 

“Oh, no, honey,” Celine laughed. “Not yet. You still have to go through the trial,” 

Mabel smiled, despite internally screaming.  _ Sweet sally, what did I get myself into?! _


	2. I Believe I'm A Good Person

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mabel sits with the popular girls for the first time, though they give her plenty of red flags. Even worse, she had to ditch her brothers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... it's been awhile. I wasn't expecting it to take so long. Writing the chapter itself was kinda easy, I just kept getting distracted. Well, not anymore! I'm returning to this fic! 
> 
> Mabel is a sweetheart and I love her, but she also is exactly like my younger self. And my younger self did not do good when it came to confrontation. My now self still is pretty shit when it comes to confrontation.

“You think Mabel’s alright?” Dipper asked his brothers. 

The three Pine’s boys stood by the back wall, waiting for their sister to join them so they could enter the lunch line together. Stan had protested, wanting first dibs of the food, but Ford reminded him that the first dibs of lunch room food tasted just as terrible as the last dibs. 

“She’s just in the bathroom, Dipper,” Ford reminded the worried boy, but that did little to calm Dipper’s anxieties. 

“Yeah, but she said she’d only be in there for five minutes,” 

Stan just scoffed, waving him off. “You know girls. When they decide they wanna look pretty they’ll spend forever in the bathroom,” He mockingly pimped his brown curls, saying, in a horrible imitation of an old french woman, “oh my hair; it must be  _ absolutely perfect _ or I might just  _ die! _ ” 

That got a chuckle out of Dipper, but still. “Maybe you're right, but Mabel usually saves her styling for the morning and just doesn’t touch it for the rest of the day,” 

“Yeah, she does do that,” Stan hummed in contemplation. “Maybe she got kidnapped by the toilet monster!” He suddenly fretted. 

“Stan, there’s no such thing as a toilet monster,” Ford chastised his twin. 

“There is too! I’ve seen it! It tried to eat my butt!” 

While Stan and Ford argued over whether or not the toilet monster was real, Dipper scanned the crowd for his sister once again, only to come up empty.  _ Where could she be? _

Suddenly, the lunch room’s double doors opened with drama. A really pretty girl wearing clothing that even a fashion novice like Dipper would recognize as trendy was behind it, having kicked the door open with her black heels. She strutted into the lunch room like she owned the place, followed by three other girls. 

“It’s them!” Dipper heard people whispering around them. 

“The cool girls!” 

“I wish I could be more like them!” 

“Celine, Bella, and Annabelle!” 

“But who’s that forth girl?” 

“Whoever she is, she’s quite the babe!” A voice that Dipper recognized as Crampelter’s said to his friends. 

“What’s with the fuss?” Dipper asked his brothers. 

“Those girls are the coolest, prettiest, richest, most popular girls in the school!” Stanley exclaimed with awe. “Everybody wants to be them!” 

“But usually there’s only three of them,” Ford observed. “Who’s that forth one,” 

Dipper squinted at the forth girl. Curly brown hair, a smile full of metal, dressed head to toe in pink. She looked different;  _ very _ different, but Dipper would recognize that face anywhere. 

“Holy cow! That’s Mabel!”

* * *

Mabel looked around at everyone in the lunch room staring at her with starry eyes. She had to admit, being the center of attention felt good, but she couldn’t help but feel like she was ditching her brothers. She spotted them nearing the lunch line and gave them a small wave. Stan enthusiastically waved back, but Dipper looked a bit put-out. She guiltily turned away from them. 

“Uh, girls?” Mabel hesitantly asked. “Can I go talk to my brother’s for a second—” 

“Lord no!” Celine snapped. “You don’t associate with the riff-raff!” 

“But they’re my siblings!” 

“Doesn’t matter,”

Belle gave a hoity laugh. “Man, you really are  _ clueless _ , aren't you Mabel?” 

“Good thing you’ve got us to train you,” Annabelle giggled. 

“Yeah, great,” Mabel mumbled, watching as the crowd parted like the red sea, leading the girls to their table. Mabel sighed. She wasn’t exactly sure how to get out of this, nor if she wanted to. After all, she had wanted to befriend girl’s her age, though  _ these _ particular girls  _ did _ feel a little… off. She would explain herself to her brother’s later. For now, she pushed her guilt aside, and decided that she might as well enjoy the situation she got herself into. 

Sitting with the cool girls had been a neat experience. She could see dozens of cute boys looking at her with heart eyes, and gossiping about said cute boys was always a fun activity. Annabelle had painted Mabel’s nails and Belle shared a bit of her sandwich, — which tasted amazing, — when Mabel explained that she’d been given lunch money rather than having her lunch packed like the girls did. (“Oh honey, you can’t eat that cheep crud! It’s bad for your skin” Celine had explained.) 

All and all, Mabel could effectively say she was having fun. She did feel a bit bad about ditching her brother’s, but the girls assured her that everything would be just fine. 

Then, the girl's started waving a few red flags. 

The first flag that was raised was when Mabel was talking about her brothers. 

“So does Stanford  _ really _ have six fingers?” Annabelle asked. It was an innocent enough question, one that sounded like it came from general curiosity, but…

“Holy cow!” Laughed Bella. “That’s so creepy!” 

“I mean, it’s a bit weird, but I wouldn’t call it creepy,” Mabel tried. She didn’t want to start any fights, but she wouldn’t let them tease Ford. Maybe she could change their minds. “It’s actually kinda cool! A whole finger friendlier than normal!” 

“Yeah…” Celine replied sardonically. “Listen, new girl, have you ever been to school before?” 

“Not that I can remember,” Mabel answered honestly.  _ Ha! Memory joke! _

Celine raised an eyebrow. “Well, that explains things,” 

“Rule number one of school, you need to pick your friends wisely,” Bella advised. “If you have any hope of achieving  _ any _ form of social standing, you take opportunities like ours…” 

“And avoid associating yourself with losers,” Celine finished. “Like…” Celine scanned the room for a perfect example, before pointing to a short girl with dark skin, wearing a bright neon shirt, across the room. “Like her!” 

That was the second red flag. 

“See that girl in the ugly T-shirt?” Celine said. “That’s Murphy Liszt,” 

“She’s a total freak,” Bella scoffed. 

“I heard she once shoved noddle’s up her nose,” Annabelle said, horrified. 

“Yeah… that’s so weird…” Mabel muttered, vaguely remembering herself doing the exact same thing with… some sort of candy that  _ might _ not actually exist? (She’d have to question her brother’s on the existence of Gummy Worms. She could swear they were real, but she hadn’t seen them within the four months she and Dipper lived in Glass Shard Beach). 

The three girls continued to gossip about Murphy Liszt, before moving on to gossip about other girls. Mabel kept note of that. 

The third red flag came while the four girls took their food to the trash can. 

“Oh my god, is that Amy Fletcher?” Bella said with a gasp. “Look who she’s talking to!” 

Celine gave a haughty laugh. “Is she  _ flirting?  _ With  _ Marcus Kelly!? _ Oh my god, that boy is  _ so _ out of her league,” 

Mabel looked over at the scene, watching as a somewhat dorky girl (who probably could’ve been Girl Dipper if that role had not already been filled by Mabel) flirted awkwardly with a cool boy, who seemed to hold no interest. 

“Oh look, he’s shoving her off. Surprising no one,” Celine mocked. 

“Oh, remember when we faked that party invitation to her?” Annabelle asked. 

“And she  _ actually _ showed up!” Bella laughed. “As if  _ anyone _ would invite the  _ loser _ girl to a party!” 

The three of them laughed. Mabel decided she couldn’t take much more of this. 

“Isn’t that... I don't know, kinda mean?” She asked them. 

Celine gave her a disbelieving look. “Are you serious?” She laughed. 

“Well, yeah...” Mabel hesitated, but then took a deep breath. “Look, hanging out with you was fun. You painted my nails and you love glitter as much as I do, but you guys are kinda acting like, um... well... jerks?" Mabel said the final word very carefully, not looking at the three girl's expressions, though she could feel the malice coming off of them. "I know you're the cool girls and all that, but have you tried being, like, you know, nice?" 

Mabel had kept quiet, but that didn’t stop the closest heads from turning. Annabelle even put her hand to her mouth, going “Oooooh,” in a tiny voice. Bella looked shocked. Celine was another story. 

“Are we gonna have a problem?” Celine growled, marching up to Mabel and standing inches from her nose. “Are you trying to pick a fight?” 

“No, but—” Mabel tried, but was quickly interrupted. 

“Then what are you trying to accomplish by  _ challenging _ us?” Celine demanded. “There are two people in this world, Mabel, people like _us,_ " She gestured to herself and the other girls, "and people that are freaks and losers. _We_ get popularity, and all the good things that comes with it. The freaks and losers are left to drown. Do you want to be a freak and a loser, Mabel? Do _you_ want to drown?" 

Mabel blanched. “I mean, I guess I’d rather—” 

“We gave you an opportunity to be a part of the top. You better act grateful,” Celine warned. “Never forget that you're our  _ charity case,  _ and we can drop you whenever we want, got it!?” 

Mabel stared at Celine’s cold green eyes, feeling the threatening glare. Getting on the cool girl’s bad side was social suicide, Mabel knew that for sure. Hanging out with the girls might have been fun at first, but it became apparent rather quickly that Mabel _wasn't_ one of them. 

One thing was for certain; Mabel had fallen in with a group of Mean Girls. And she didn’t know what to do about it. 

“Got it,” She mumbled. She’d sit tight, and talk to her brothers. She had a feeling that whatever next step she took, she’d need them to help her out. 

“Good girl,” Celine said, patting Mabel's head, and going back to her business. 

Lunch couldn’t end soon enough. 

* * *

“Look at you!” Stan complimented his sister. “Little Miss Popular!” 

The four of them were gathering up their things for the next class at their lockers. It was the first time the three of them had been able to get a good look at Mabel’s new “style”. It was trendy, and pretty, but it wasn’t her.

“I think this is the first time I’ve seen you not wearing a sweater,” Ford hummed. “It’s kinda weird,” 

“Mabel what happened?” Dipper confronted her. “I thought we were going to eat lunch together,” 

“I wanted to, but those girls cornered me in the bathroom, and suddenly it was like, BLARG!” She confessed. “I didn’t know what to do! I couldn’t say no!” 

“What do you mean you couldn’t say no?” Stan asked with a gasp. “Mabel, you just became one of the popular girls! Do you know what that means?!” 

“Uh, not really,” 

“It means that as long as your one of them you’ll never be bullied or harassed by anybody ever again!” He cheered. “You just got yourself a bully-free pass for the rest of Middle School, heck, maybe even the rest of School in general!” 

“I guess,” Mabel said, self-consciously. “But I was looking forwards to hanging out with you guys,” 

“Don’t worry about us!” Stan insisted. “Family is forever, but royalty is fleeting! You need to enjoy it while you’ve got the chance!” 

Ford rolled his eyes, “Dramatics aside, Stan is right about what sitting with the cool girl’s means. The bullies won’t bother you, now. I'd give anything not to be bothered by the bullies,” 

“Yeah, but…” Mabel looked at Dipper, who still seemed a little put-out. Ford and Stan seemed to think it wasn’t a big deal, but she  _ knew _ she ditched them, and Dipper seemed to know that too. Before she could worry about what she was going to do about the mean girls, she  _ had _ to apologies to Dipper.

“Dip-dop, listen—” 

The school bell rang. Dipper grabbed his bag. “That’s our que,” He mumbled. “I hope you had fun with those girls, Mabel. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Considering how hard it was for her to break things off with Gideon, I don't imagine it'd be any easier for her to leave a friend group. 
> 
> Dipper's a little put-out that his sister didn't get to sit with him during their first school lunch that they can remember, and I don't blame him. But, those two have the special skill of communication, so it shouldn't cause them too much of a problem.


End file.
